


Golden

by AHS



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-27
Updated: 2007-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words, dialogue-only, sweet S5 engaged B/J.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden

"What the fuck flowers did I just agree to? Golden…?"

"Gardenias."

"From China?"

"The Xishuangbanna Mountains."

"Where did you even hear about…?"

"Ben."

"I should have known. Think I'll send ZB the bill."

"Brian, I don't _have_ to have them… if it's too much…"

"Justin, I'm kidding. It is too much, and that's why we have to have them. I'll pick every last fucking flower off the crazy-name mountain myself to make you happy."

"Paying for them's fine."

"What's that legend?"

"If your lover breathes them, he'll love you forever."

"Too late."

"Sweet." _*kiss*_ ……

"You meant me, right?"

"Shut up."


End file.
